The Student Council President And The Delinquent
by MaangaFreak
Summary: Erza Scarlet is the student council president. Jellal Fernandes is a delinquent. Do really have to say much more? They were friends once, but now they've drifted apart. Erza's last school year brings a lot suprises, including a Jellal that once to go back to before. What schould Erza do now?


**Hi!**

**It's been a while now. A long while. I'm sorry abut that, but I didn't have any inspiration. I started to reding some fanfiction and felt like I want to put up one myself - and this is the result. So, I found this story and rewrote it :) **

**I'm not sure if it's a one shot or a first chapter, I'll decide that upon your opinions. **

**Quick summary: **Erza Scarlet is the student council president. Jellal Fernandes is a delinquent. Do really have to say much more? They were friends once, but now they've drifted apart. Erza's last school year brings a lot suprises, including a Jellal that once to go back to before. What should Erza do now?

**As you can see, it's a** _ErzaxJellal_ **story, Enjoy :)**

_I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES_

**XxX**

"Gray! Natsu! Stop your fighting immediately" The boys who were glaring at each other and one second from starting punching each other stopped. Both of them looked at me, frightened and trembling. Strange that they looked frightened though.

"H-hai" they said in unison. I nodded towards them in approval of them stopping their fight.

"It's great to see that you listen" I said shifting my eyes from them to the wall right in front of me. Even though my temper is pretty bad usually, now – when I'm nervous – it's even worse. That's why I would appreciate if they for once – just once – wouldn't fight! I'm glad they respect that. Their respect for me seem great. It's almost as they're terrified of me, though that's ridiculous.

"Erza-san?" The voice came from behind me so I quickly turned around. It belonged to Wendy Marvell, a second year at the school and the student councils secretary.

"Yes?" I smiled as I replied her.

"It's your turn next" She said.

"Thank you, Wendy" I thanked her properly. "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me just Erza?" The little female blushed and smiled slightly towards me.

"I guess you'll have to try a couple more times, Erza-san. But could you please come with me now, 'cause Lucy-san's speech will be over in just a minute" I nodded and followed her

**XxX**

". . . And that's all from me! If you want to join the cheerleader squad it's best if you talk to me but you can also talk to someone else in the squad. The auditions will be next week but the times aren't decided yet. Em. . . so, go Fairy tail!" The applauses started as soon as she finished her speech. She bowed once and left the stage with a smile on her lips.

"Good luck, Erza!" Lucy smiled at me when she passes me and Wendy.

"Thank you" I answered her and returned the smile.

"And now – our student council president Erza would like to say a few words to you all!" Max is the one introducing me. I nodded in his direction as I entered the stage. Deep breaths, Erza, deep breaths. Everyone in the room started cheering.

"Th-thank you" I said in the microphone. Okay, I stuttered – but I have stage fright! "We-welcome everybody, old as new. To Fairy tail academy. I have to say that even though you've heard it from all the earlier speakers" I heard people in the audience chuckle. Steadily, my confidence grew.

"We in the student council really wish to help all of you out there. So if you have any complains or things you think would be good for the school, we'll happily listen to it. But remember this; we won't accept childish request such as changing the girls uniforms to bikinis or something even more stupid than that. How many times you ask, we won't accept it!" As I finished the sentence I sent a glare directly towards this school's Casanova, Loki.

"Moving on, you new students should now the most important rules of this school: First, keep your uniform on during the school day. No one wants to see you naked" My eyes turned to the chuckling almost naked Gray. Cana who sat next to him gave him a slight punch at the arm.

"Gray, you do know that's she's talking about you right? Put some clothes, you're almost naked. Again" Cana chuckled as she said this. This statement just made Gray laugh more.

"What?" He said. "I have my clo-" Gray interrupted himself when he looked down and realized that she was right. "Holy shit! Not again!" He stood up. "Has anyone seen my clothes?" The whole room slowly filled up with laughter as Gray ran out of it to find his missing clothes. I hemmed to get everyone's attention again.

"Thank you, Gray for that perfect demonstration of how you're **NOT** supposed to do. Next point, don't fight. Fighting is not tolerated here at FTA at all. I know that some of you have hard time to keep yourself away from them., but I will tell you; Fight on your own risk" With a dark smirk I glared out in the audience, I especially glared at Natsu and Gray – who seemed to have found his clothes. Both of them started to shiver. I realized them from my glare and continued my speech.

"Third and last, enjoy your time here at Fairy Tail Academy. You know what they say right? High school's the place for dreams" With that I ended my speech. With a quick bow I left the stage. As soon as I got of I got attacked with hugs from Lucy and Lisanna.

"You did great!" Lissanna said with a smile on her lips. All of my other friends around me nodded in agreement. I felt slightly hot on my cheeks

"Why thank you" I answered with a formal voice and smile on my lips.

**XxX**

Everyone left the room as soon as the headmaster Makarov finished his speech which included some sexual harassment, as usual. I was one of the last to leave. I was on my way to my locker when I heard him. That familiar voice that gave my shivers every time.

"Why hello there, Scarlet" I froze. A part of me wanted to answer him, a part of me didn't. I took a deep breath and turned around. I stood face to face against him and his cold eyes.

"Jellal" I whispered it as if it was a curse. He smiled at me. An evil grin.

"Oh, you remember me! How wonderful!" He had a sarcastic tone in his voice when he talked to me. He scratched his blue hair and took a step closer to me. I turned my glance towards his feet so I didn't have to see that empty look in his eyes.

"You're still here?" I asked. I felt proud of myself for gathering up the courage to ask. My courage worked up so much that I could meet his eyes. Looking into them sent a shiver through my veins.

"Yep, my grades were to bad so I couldn't graduate last year. So I'm staying here another year." Jellal faked a smile. "But a positive thing is that we're now in the same class. Isn't that lovely?"

"Depends on who you're asking" I mumbled.

"Hm, what was that?" He said. That evil grin was back on his lips.

"Nothing. Anyway, I've heard that you're never coming to class, so being in the same class as me . . . what difference does that make?" I asked him and glared at him.

"That's a good question, Scarlet" Jellal said. The grin changed to a mysterious smile. There were something behind that smile but I couldn't figure out what. "maybe there'll be a change this year." What?

"I-I have to go now" I swallowed. "My class is starting soon. Your's too." I started to walk away from him.

"Maybe I'll show up later" Jellal said to my back. "See you later then, Erza Scarlet" I didn't answer him I just kept walking.

"Well, I hope not" I murmured to myself as I hurried towards my locker to get to my class.

**XxX**

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Please tell me if you would like to get another chapter of this story**

**I don't really know if I'll ever update the other stories.**** Mostly beacuse I don't really like them, so sorry :/**

**Bye, thanks for reading :D**


End file.
